Legends' Rage: Episode 7
Back in the hospital, Wolfgang has gone down to the main office... Wolfgang) No, we’re going right now. Doctor) I cannot do that. Wolfgang) Come on! Doctor) You’ll have to wait one more day, then they can go. Wolfgang) I know. Doctor) And you’re already free to go. Wolfgang) You can say that, but I’m not. As far as it is, Samantha, Starlet, and I are leaving or you’re getting better security upstairs...I don’t need people coming into the hospital room I’m in and taking more pictures. Doctor) We’re giving you our best security. Wolfgang) Best? More like worst...They weren’t even there! Doctor) Well we’re sorry for the inconvenience, but they DO need some sleep. Wolfgang) And the hospital’s open 24/7, so where was the night time security? Doctor) W-''' '''Wolfgang) Wolfgang, well we’re sorry for the inconvenience, but I promise that security will be up there until tomorrow. Thank you. Oh, you’re welcome. No, you’re welcome and now I need to get back to my love. Doctor) You can go without security today then... Wolfgang) … Doctor) You got your security, but don’t you dare be smart with me again, spoiled brat. Wolfgang) Thank you *Backing away* and you know, your job is to be kind to all patients and family and friends alike. Doctor) YOUR SEC-''' '''Wolfgang) Once again, thanks for the security! *Walks off quickly* Doctor) ...B****. At Wolfgang’s mansion... Nintendo) Loading, loading...*Moves mouse* frozen... Jenna) *Running from Alice* You can’t get me! Alice) Yes I can! *Chasing Jenna* Jenna) *Runs into Nintendo’s room* Uncle Nintendo, hi! *Climbs onto Nintendo’s bed* Nintendo) *Turns to Jenna, while in chair* Hey, have school today? Jenna) Yes. Alice) Jenna! *Runs into Nintendo’s room* I thought you went in the bathroom! Nintendo) <.< Jenna) No, I ran in here. Nintendo) Did you two have breakfast? Jenna) I did. Alice) I didn’t. Nintendo) Alice, why don’t you go eat breakfast? Alice) I don’t want breakfast, I want mommy! Nintendo) She’ll be happy when she gets back, if you have breakfast. Alice) Really?! o.o Nintendo) Really. Alice) I coming, Breakfast! *Runs* Nintendo) And Alice... ( Alice runs out of the room ) Nintendo) <.< Jenna) I’m saved! =D Nintendo) Anyways...Jenna, why don’t you go get ready for school. Jenna) No. Nintendo) Why not? Jenna) The uniform sucks. Nintendo) It’s not that bad, give it more chances, you’ll like it eventually. Jenna) Okay. Nintendo) I’ll help you. *Gets out of chair* Jenna) Okay =D *Runs out of room* Nintendo) We have a speedster! *Walks out of the room* ( A new tab opens on the computer Nintendo was on ) ( A door opens ) ( Footsteps clap off the floor, with a sound of a door closing and a yawn ) ( A page loads up on the computer ) Aaron) *Peaks head into the room* Uncle Nintendo? Razeun) Nope. Aaron) Aww... Razeun) Moving on... Aaron) NO! I wait for him! *Walks into the room* ( A page titled Eli''1''mi''6''na''2''ti''2''on appears; a video loads below the title ) Aaron) Uncle Nintendo will come. *Climbs into the seat Nintendo was sitting on* Razeun) If he doesn’t? Aaron) *Spins in chair* WEEEEEEEEE! Razeun) That sounds like fun...LET ME ON! *Flies towards Aaron, but is hit by the chair* ( Razeun falls onto the ground ) Aaron) *Looks down at Razeun, after stopping what he was doing* Razeun, you okay? Razeun) Not at all. Wolf) WOLFGANG, OH WOLFGANG?! Aaron) *Pops up* WHO’S THERE?! ( Wolf stomps on Pyro’s head ) Pyro) AAAAHHH! Razeun) What is this? Wolf) WOLFGANG, COME ON, SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT! Aaron) A movie. Wolf) WOW, WOLFGANG...I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE THAT WEAK! *Kicks Pyro* ( Pyro’s body rolls over so his belly is facing the air ) Wolf) HAHAHA...*Sits next to Pyro with the camera on them both* OH WOLFGANG?! COME ON, SPEAK TO YOUR DADDY! Razeun) It seems pretty nice... Wolf) I SAID SPEAK TO ME! *Stomps on Pyro’s chest repeatedly* Pyro) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *Head lifts off the ground* Nintendo) Aaron, where are you buddy? Wolf) THERE WE GO! *Kicks Pyro’s head* Aaron) IN YOUR ROOM...WATCHING MOVIE! ( Blood pours out of a wound in Pyro’s head ) Razeun) Gross... Nintendo) What are you- *Looks into the room* ... Wolf) BLEED, KEEP BLEEDING WOLFGANG, KEEP BLEEDING! *Stomps on Pyro’s head some more* BLEEEEEEED! ( The video zooms closer to Pyro’s head ) Razeun) Wait...That’s your Dad’s name... Aaron) It is? Razeun) Yes it is... Nintendo) *Focusing intently on the video* ... Wolf) COME ON, WOLFGANG, FIGHT ME! *Punches Pyro’s head* FIGHT ME! *Grabs Pyro’s neck and chokes him* YOU CAN FIGHT BACK...I KNOW YOU CAN, MY SON! FIGHT ME NOW, WOLFGANG...NOW! ( Pyro doesn’t move ) Wolf) *Lifts Pyro’s head to his head* FIGHT ME! *Slams Pyro’s head onto the ground multiple times* I WANT YOU TO FIGHT, WOLFGANG! Nintendo) Aaron, look at me right now! ( Wolf pulls a knife out of his pocket ) ( Aaron turns his head towards Nintendo ) Wolf) FIGHT ME NOW! Nintendo) Don’t tell daddy that you saw that and I’ll repeat...Do not tell daddy that you saw that... Aaron) Okay. Nintendo) Now that was just a movie, but you aren’t allowed to watch those. Aaron) Okay. Nintendo) Any questions? Aaron) Is my Daddy a movie star? Nintendo) Yes, he’s a big movie star. Aaron) Yay! Nintendo) Okay, now why don’t you go eat breakfast... Aaron) Okay! *Hops out of the chair* Razeun) Ugh, I have to get up now... Flareburst Roxanoid) *Rolls out from under Nintendo’s bed* Yes you do, now get moving! Razeun) … Flareburst Roxanoid) Never look under beds either...*Rolls under Nintendo’s bed* Razeun) Odd...*Rolls out of the room, following Aaron* Nintendo) *Looks at the title of the video again* What an odd title... Legends' Rage: Episode 7 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Thoughts? Comment below. '' [[Legends' Rage: Episode 8|''Legends' Rage: Episode 8]] Category:Legends' Rage Category:Wolfgang Category:Nintendocan Category:Jenna Category:Alice Category:Razeun Category:Aaron Category:Wolf Category:Pyrosmaster Category:FlareBurst Roxanoid Category:Story Week